


The Secret Garden

by The_Half_Blood_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Half_Blood_Princess/pseuds/The_Half_Blood_Princess
Summary: Just a quick vision of the two wizards indulging in each other.





	The Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting anything I've written. Thanks for reading.

St Lucius,  
So fitting with Severus before him on his knees worshipping the naked idol before him.  
Lucius reveling in the adorations of the lithe black haired wizard before him.  
Severus enraptured licks his dry lips,  
"Such a pretty mouth" Lucius muses to himself.  
"I bet it's soft and warm inside"  
He realizes it's the perfect oasis in which to plant his seed.  
Severus as always his willful garden.


End file.
